The Black Hawks Patroling week
by Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg
Summary: This Fanfic is where you will find AyanamiXTeitoXFrau pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**Black Hawks Patroling Week**

Disclaimer: I do not own 07 ghost. This is my first fanfic. I love 07 ghost so keep reading, this contains some yaoi content so if you don't like it do not scroll down. This fanfic is based on AyanamiXTeitoXFrau relationship.

This is the time when Teito was a begleiter! I have been always thinking what a day like this would be like:

(It's a cold morning, 1 hour past the black hawks reporting time.)  
>(Konatsu enters hyuuga's room)<br>Konatsu: Wake up!  
>Hyuuga(with a yawning face opens his eyes): Aya-tan how long will you keep licking that candy?<br>Konatsu: What?  
>Hyuuga: Oh! Its you Konatsu-kun! Nothing, I was dreaming that I and Aya-tan went to a land of candies and Aya-tan got addicted!<br>Konatsu(thinking: what type of weird dream is that?): Get up! Didn't Ayanami sama tell us to report early today!(Although he wasn't thinking about you that time)  
>Hyuuga: Ah! Yes!<p>

(Hyuuga gets dressed up and leaves with Konatsu)

(At the Black Hawks office)

Ayanami(standing at his elevated desk looking at his subordinates below): Today we are here to discuss our schedule from next week.

The Black Hawks Patroling week will start next week.  
>Teito: What is the Black Hawks Patroling week?<br>Shuri: That was my question, you runt! And how dare you talk to oni-sama!  
>Konatsu: Now now stop fighting. During The Black Hawks Patroling week, we, the black hawks go patrolling to the other district, but we only go till 7th district.<br>Hyuuga (whispering in konatsu's ear): Aya-tan is lucky he isn't a girl. That elevated area would have been a spot on his dignity if that was so.

Konatsu: What are you talking about?

Ayanami: QUIET!

(Everyone is silenced)

Ayanami: Now we will decide the teams.

Teito: Teams?

Konatsu: We all cannot fit in one windscreened hawkzile so we are divided into pairs. One pilot and the other guide.

Teito: Windscreened hawkzile?

Shuri: Baka. You shouldn't ask such silly questions to Konatsu oni-sama! A windscreened hawkzile is a small ship which looks like a hawkzile from the exterior but its has a windscreen.

Teito: Who are you calling 'Baka'?

Shuri: You ofcourse!

Ayanami: SILENCE!

Ayanami: pairings are as follows Pilot and Guide respectively:

Hyuuga and Konatsu

Kuroyuri and Haruse

Teito and Shuri

Yukinami and Suzunami

Me and Katsuragi

Is it clear?

Everyone: YES!

(In the dormitory)

Shuri: Why must I be paired with a slave?

Teito: Its your bad luck. You should have been more talented in order to get paired up with your BELOVED Konatsu oni-sama!

Shuri: Shut up! I just like Konatsu oni-sama that's all! (blushes hard!)

Teito: Who is blushing now?

Shuri: Shut up! Shut up! Shut UP!

Teito: hehehehe….Mikage I wish you could have been here to see me smile again….

(On the First Day of the Black Hawks Patroling Week)

(At the Black Hawks office)

Ayanami: Is everyone ready?

Everyone: YES!

Ayanami: Let's go then!

(At the Hawkzile Pad)

(Everyone enter the ships according to their pairs)

Ayanami: 3…2….1….lets go.

(All the other ships take off immediately after Ayanami's ship take's off)

(In Teito's Ship)

Teito: What diameter now?

Shuri: Do not ask me! This my first time too!

Teito: What do we do now?

Shuri: I told you I don't know!

(Incoming call: Hwk #345#)

Shuri: Its Konatsu oni-sama!

(Received call from Hwk #345#)

*Konatsu: What are you guys doing! Focus properly!*

Shuri: Its not me! Its this Runt!

*Konatsu: Stop whining Shuri-kun! Follow my instructions!*

Shuri: YAY!

Teito: If only I had a better guide…

*Konatsu: Nothing can be done. This is Ayanami sama's decision..*

Teito: (sigh)

Shuri: ?

(They land in the 2nd district)

Shuri: Home Sweet Home!

Ayanami: Get some food yourselves so that you don't fall sick during the patrol, Teito Klein!

Teito: Why me?

(Ayanami blushes)

Ayanami: It's because you are an important subject of mine…..(and I do not want to lose you..)!

Hyuuga: Aya-tan you shouldn't hide your true feelings from you 'important subjects'….

Ayanami: (cold stare at Hyuuga)

Hyuuga: (colour changes to white and stops moving)

Ayanami:(my true feelings….)

Teito: What just happened?

Konatsu: You are too young to understand…

Teito: ?

(At the café)

Waiter: What would you all like?

Hyuuga: Cream Crepes!

Konatsu: Not sweets again! Porridge for me and him!

Kuroyuri: Yakisoba!

Haruse: Yakisoba for me too

Yuki and Suzunami: Porridge!

Konatsu: Good kids!

Teito: Porridge too…

Shuri: Yakisoba soup!

Ayanami: Plain Milk Tea….

Waiter: Coming right up!

(After the waiter came with all the food everyone engulfed it down)

Ayanami: Has everyone finished?

Everyone: YES!

Ayanami: I will go pay the bill and come, no one move from here..

Hyuuga: Hai Hai Aya-tan!

(After Ayanami comes back)

Ayanami: Everyone ready for patrol?

Everyone: YES SIR!

Ayanami: Teito Klein, have you eaten properly?

Teito: I have sir!

Ayanami: Good. If you would have fallen ill then I would have….(starts blushing) Lets go!

Teito: what?

Hyuuga: Aya-tan is changing…..!

Me: Ayanami is so cute!

Hyuuga: I want a kissing scene!

Me: I already told there will be a little Yaoi but kissing is too much!

Hyuuga: Awwww!

Konatsu: THE PAPERWORK!

Hyuuga: Coming coming!

Me: I will upload the next fanfic in a few days so keep working hard till then!

Konatsu: HYUUGA SAMA!

Hyuuga: Coming coming! I will be waiting for the kissing scene! Bye-nee!

Me: But But…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This Fanfic is based on my own knowlegde! I do not own 07 ghost so bear with it!

(First day of the Black Hawks Patroling Day continues…)  
>(At the Barsburg 7th district Church)<br>(In the Library)  
>Frau: (looking for something in the shelves) Where is it? I am sure I kept it here!<br>Castor: Looking for something again? Its rare….Frau?  
>Frau: Shut up glasses! I need to find them! They are my life!<br>Castor: Are you looking for your magazines? You don't have to any more! I burnt them all! HAHAHAHa  
>Frau: Wha….(He screams and faints)<br>Castor: (catching frau and dragging him to his room) Moron…

(In Frau's room)  
>Frau: (Wakes up slowly)<br>Castor: So, you are awake.  
>Frau: Darn you.<br>Castor: Its weird….  
>Frau: What is?<br>Castor: You not realizing I burnt your magazines…  
>Frau: What's so weird about it?<br>Castor: Well, You never used to forget your magazines.. never..  
>Frau: Really? Well, before I used those magazines to tease that darn brat… but he is no more here…<br>Castor: Its when you lose something you understand its value.  
>Frau: (sighs)<br>(Labrador enters)  
>Labrador: What are you people talking about?<br>Castor: We were talking about Teito-kun…and how much Frau misses him!  
>Frau: I don't miss him! (Blushes)<br>Castor: I know you do. Hehehehe  
>Frau: Do not laugh!<br>Labrador: Come to think of it I have heard from some visitors that it's the Black Hawks Patroling Week this week. Teito-kun will also come since he is a part of the black hawks.  
>Frau: Really?<br>Labrador: really.  
>Frau: (goes running out of the room)<br>Castor: You made him happy, Labrador!  
>Labrador: It was my pleasure.<br>(At the rooftop)  
>Frau: Your finally coming home….Darn brat..<p>

(In the 2nd district)  
>Ayanami: Lets keep going..<br>Everyone: YES SIR!  
>Ayanami: We will split up for the patrol..Teito Klein, you are coming with me…Katsuragi go with Shuri. The rest go as the pairings were set.<br>Teito: Why me?  
>Ayanami: That's a very silly question…<br>Hyuuga: Don't worry Teito! Aya-tan is a gentleman…he won't force you to anything….Thats until you leave with him…  
>Teito: wha….<br>Ayanami: (stares coldly at Hyuuga again and kicks him)  
>Hyuuga: (lies in the corner)<br>Ayanami: Lets go Teito Klein!  
>Teito: Yes sir!<br>Kuroyuri: Haruse! What do you think is happening to Ayanami-sama?  
>Haruse: We should not get involved in this, besides, you are too small for this!<br>Kuroyuri: Really? Haruse! I am sleepy..  
>Haruse: (picks up kuroyuri) Now, can you sleep?<br>Kuroyuri: Yesss….(ZZZZZZ)  
>Shuri: Konatsu oni-sama! Take me with you!<br>Konatsu: Ayanami-sama has already decided the pairs so don't bug me.  
>Shuri: Konatsu oni-sama!<br>Konatsu: Stop whining!  
>Hyuuga: Do not worry, Shuri-kun! He is in safe hands…<br>Shuri: What….  
>Ayanami: Everyone move!<br>Everyone: YES SIR!

(Teito and Ayanami walking)  
>(an old woman comes)<br>Old Woman: Can you give me some money? I have not eaten for three days…  
>Teito: Yes wait. Here 100 yuus should be enough. (Why does every beggar not eat for three days)<br>Ayanami: Teito Klein, don't waste time on such petty matters!  
>Teito: Sorry sir..<br>Ayanami: You don't have to call me 'sir' now..  
>Teito: But why sir?<br>Ayanami: Its nothing…(you wouldn't understand if I tell you)  
>Teito: Eh, why?<br>Ayanami: Lets go, Teito Klein!  
>Teito: Yes! Ayanami..<br>Ayanami: (turns and smiles)  
>Teito: (confused)<p>

(At the Barsburg 7th district Church)  
>(In Castor's room)<br>Castor: This book is truly interesting….  
>Labrador: (Opens the door suddenly) Castor! Frau has gone missing!<br>Castor: Did you look properly?  
>Labrador: Yes, and I found this note on top of his coffin!<br>Castor: Let me see it..  
>"I will be back soon. Don't worry I<br>am just going to get back what is  
>lost.<br>~Frau~"  
>Castor: No way…Is he going to…<br>Labrador: We must find him! Without his scythe he is useless!  
>(Castor and Labrador run out of the room)<br>(In some part of the 7th district)  
>Frau: (Running from rooftop to rooftop) I am coming, Darn Brat!<p>

(In the 2nd district)  
>(a strong wing blows past Teito)<br>Teito: Frau….

Me: How was it?  
>Frau: Just running! No porn! Boring!<br>Castor: What?  
>Frau: Nothing nothing!<br>Castor: (drags Frau outside the room)  
>Labrador: Sorry for the trouble!<br>Me: Its ok! The next chapter is coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

The Black Hawks Patroling Week  
>Chapter 3<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own 07 ghost so keep reading my story!

(At the 2nd district)  
>Teito: Ayanami sama..How much distance left?<br>Ayanami: Hmm?  
>Teito: Sorry…Aya…Ayanami…<br>Ayanami: Just a little more. We will meet up with the rest soon.  
>Teito: Its getting dark.<br>Ayanami: Don't worry. We will meet….  
>(Teito's stomach growls)<br>Ayanami: Teito Klein, did not eat enough?  
>Teito: Eh….no<br>Ayanami: At this rate you will get sick!  
>Teito: Sorry Ayanami.<br>Ayanami: Lets stop by at a café, ok?  
>Teito: Eh….ok!<p>

(They walk to a café and sit at a table)  
>Waitress: What would you two like?<br>Ayanami: Plain milk tea  
>Teito: Curry rice..<br>(After they finish their food they get up to leave)  
>(suddenly)<br>(Something crashes there very hard causing a smoke explosion)  
>(Something comes out from the smoke)<br>Mysterious voice: You think that you can steal everything from me? Then, you are wrong, Ayanami.  
>Teito: That voice!<br>Ayanami: You have finally come, Zehel!  
>(Frau comes out of the smoke)<br>Frau: Don't call me by that name in public, Verloren!  
>Ayanami: Same goes to you!<br>Frau: Give me the Darn Brat and I will do no harm.  
>Ayanami: Over…my…dead…body..<br>Frau: Then, that's how it will be, eh?  
>Ayanami: Stand back Teito Klein!<br>Frau: Teito, come back with me…  
>Teito: Who are you? How do you know my name?<br>Frau: wha…don't you remember me? Darn Brat.  
>Teito: I am not a darn brat!<br>Ayanami: Step aside Teito Klein!  
>Teito: This guy….he is the one….who comes in my dreams…Frau…RUN!<p>

(Ayanami unsheathes his sword … …..Frau takes out his buckles)  
>Ayanami: Returned to a bishop's way of fighting since my scythe won't listen to you? How low.<br>Frau: Like you are the one to say?  
>(Ayanami starts running towards Frau and attacks him, Frau shields himself with his zaiphon)<br>(Ayanami is pushed back. Frau emits a zaiphon ball at Ayanami a number of times but Ayanami dodges them)  
>(Teito gets confused and starts walking towards Frau, Frau mistakely emits a zaiphon ball at Teito)<br>Frau: Teito!  
>Ayanami: (saves Teito) I told you to stay away!<br>Teito: Who is that man? Frau?  
>Ayanami: (the seal is breaking)<br>(Ayanami puts Teito at a distance)  
>(He turns back and aims at Frau again, Frau makes a shield of zaiphon with his buckles again)<br>(While they are fighting, Verloren's scythe tries to come out)  
>(Frau keeps fighting, unknown to the fact that his scythe is losing control)<br>(suddenly, the scythe comes out and attacks Teito)  
>(Ayanami saves him again by calling out to the scythe which immediately returns to his master)<br>(Ayanami attacks Frau with the scythe, Frau tries to shield himself but his buckles broke and his arm got injured)  
>(Ayanami walks toward Frau and steps on his injured hand nearly crushing it)<br>(Just as Ayanami was about to kill Frau, Zaiphon threads hold him back, Ayanami turns)  
>(Two people come out of the dark)<br>Ayanami: Poking your nose in everything is not good for you, Feist, Profe!  
>(Castor was holding Ayanami back, but Ayanami cuts his threads and attacks him)<br>(Labrador goes and picks up Frau and take him towards there hawkzile)  
>Labrador: Teito-kun, we will come back for you soon!<br>(Labrador and Frau fly away)  
>(Castor abandons the fight and flies away on his Hawkzile)<br>(Verloren's Scythe disappears with Frau)  
>(Ayanami walks towards Teito)<br>Ayanami: Are you ok, Teito Klein?  
>Teito: Yes, I thi….(Teito falls unconscious on Ayanami)<br>Ayanami: (Picking up the unconscious Teito and turns towards the main road)  
>(Hyuuga, Konatsu and the rest come running)<br>Hyuuga: (Running towards Ayanami with a bizarre crying face) Aya-tan! Are you alright?  
>Ayanami: (Kicking Hyuuga on the face) Yes, I am fine.<br>Kuroyuri: What was that explosion, Ayanami sama?  
>Ayanami: Just a stubborn child….We have to leave for the 3rd district immediately, this might happen again…Is everyone ready to leave?<br>Everyone: YES SIR!  
>Hyuuga: Aya-tan…what did you do to Teito-kun?<br>Ayanami: what?  
>Hyuuga: I knew it! You are no longer a gentleman once you are alone with Teito-kun!<br>Ayanami: (Kicks Hyuuga in his main point) You are correct.  
>Konatsu: That must hurt…(owww)<br>Ayanami: Lets go!  
>Everyone: YES SIR!<br>Hyuuga: Ya…yeess…Aya..ta…n….  
>(Everyone leave and move towards their hawkziles)<br>(Everyone step in their hawkziles according to their pairs)  
>(In Ayanami's ship)<br>(Ayanami puts Teito on the guide's seat and attaches the belt around him, Ayanami goes and sits on the pilots seat)  
>Ayanami: 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Let go!<br>(Ayanami's ship takes off, everyone's ship takes off and follows Ayanami's ship)

(At the Batsburg 7th district Churh)  
>(Castor and Labrador's Hawkziles land nearby)<br>(Castor carries Frau to his room and puts him in his coffin)  
>(2 hours later, 8:00pm)<br>Frau: (Wakes up suddenly and runs towards the door) Teito!  
>Castor: (Catches Frau and locks him in his coffin) You caused such a fuss!<br>Frau: (shouts) Let me out! I need to get Teito back!  
>Castor: Shut up! You messed everything up! You are not the only one who cares about Teito-kun!<br>Frau: But…but…  
>Castor: Calm down…we will get him back soon…so just bear with it for now…<br>Frau: ok..  
>Castor: (opens the coffin)<br>Labrador: (Enters) Frau, so you are awake? Teito-kun's memories are returning because of you…  
>Castor: (Shocked)<br>Labrador: (Shocked)

Me: How is it?  
>Teito: (ZZZZZ)<br>Me: Teito?  
>Teito: (ZZZZZ)<br>Me: The next chapter is coming soon... T^T


	4. Chapter 4

Black Hawks Patroling Week  
>Chapter 4<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own 07 ghost, just read my story…

(On the way to the 3rd district)  
>(In Ayanami's ship)<br>(Incoming call from Hwk #346#)  
>(received call from Hwk #346#)<br>Ayanami: What is it, Katsuragi?  
>*Katsuragi: Why did put Teito-kun in your ship?*<br>Ayanami: Why? Is there a problem?  
>*Katsuragi: No…But Shuri-kun is completely useless…*<br>Ayanami: Just bear with it for a while until we reach the 3rd district.  
>*Katsuragi: Ok…Ayanami-sama*<br>(They soon reach the 3rd district)  
>(They land in the outskirts of the 3rd district)<br>(Everyone get off their ships)  
>Ayanami: Is everyone ready for patrolling?<br>Everyone: YES SIR!  
>Ayanami: Just like before Teito-kun is coming with me and this time Katsuragi too.<br>Shuri: What about me, Ayanami sama?  
>Ayanami: You will go with Konatsu and Hyuuga.<br>Kontasu: EEEHHH?  
>Shuri: Konatsu oni-sama!(Jumps on Konatsu)<br>Hyuuga: Hehehehehe  
>(Everyone leave for patrolling)<br>Katsuragi: Uh….Ayanami sama, Why must I carry Teito-kun?  
>Ayanami: If there is a problem then let me carry him..<br>Katsuragi: No…no…I have no problem!  
>(5 hours later, morning 7:00am)<br>Katsuragi: Ayanami sama, You should get some rest, can't we patrol later, by the way this boy is becoming heavier every second!  
>Ayanami: You are correct, lets go to the military guest house now, we will continue patrol later during noon.<br>Katsuragi: (Thank god!) Yes sir.  
>Ayanami: Inform the others by telepathy.<br>Katsuragi: Yes sir.  
>Katsuragi: Incoming all black hawk members, return to the military guest house and take some rest, we will continue patrol during noon!<br>*Hyuuga: Whaaaaat? But this matter between Konatsu-kun and Shuri-kun is just starting!*  
>Katsuragi: Shut up and come back, these are Ayanami sama's orders.<br>*Hyuuga: OK!  
>Kontasu: HELP ME! KATSURAGI-SAN!<br>Shuri: KONATSU ONI-SAMA!*  
>Katsuragi: My my….<br>Ayanami: What is the matter, Katsuragi?  
>Katsuragi: Its nothing at all!<br>Teito: (sleep talks) Mikage…..  
>Ayanami: Lets go.<br>Katsuragi: Yes sir!  
>(They reach the military guest house)<br>(1/2 an hour later)  
>Teito: (Wakes up in an unknown room, Katsuragi sitting on the chair beside his bed)<br>Katsuragi: So, you are awake?  
>Teito: What happened? Where are we?<br>Katsuragi: We are at the military guest house in the 3rd district..  
>Teito: The 3rd district…(suddenly teito remembers about the time when he travelled with Frau to the 3rd district and got the 07 ghost Profe's cursed ticket)<br>Teito: What is this…?  
>Katsuragi: Is there any problem?<br>Teito: No…  
>Ayanami: (enters) How is your health Teito Klein?<br>Teito: Its Fine. Can I go for a stroll outside?  
>Ayanami: Its ok since your health is ok. Return before noon..<br>Katsuragi: A concerned wife(Ayanami) and an innocent husband(Teito)…  
>(Teito leaves)<br>(outside)  
>Teito: (Thinking: Why does this place feel so familiar?)<br>Man A: Have you heard about what happened in the Krat god house?  
>Man B: Yeah, I heard two unknown people uncovered the Krat families nuisance!<br>Teito: (Starts getting visions again) What is this? (starts running aimlessly and crashes on a wall) What is this wall for? (Reads the broken nameplate: The Krats)  
>Teito: This the Krats god house…<br>(He goes around ruins of the house)  
>(suddenly he sees a huge tree)<br>(He goes near looks up and sees a dead young boy entangled to it)  
>Teito: (Crying calmly) Labrador-san?<br>(Unknown voices run in Teito's head  
>" He is my treasure"<br>" This plant can cure your sister"  
>" Illyusha, my treasure…")<br>Teito: What are these voices?  
>Unknown Voice: This is the voice of that person who treasured his friend and a friend who died to save his friends sister..<br>Teito: Who are you?  
>Profe: I am one of the 07 ghost, Profe, Teito-kun you are lacking the presence of your loved ones both mentally and physically, Beware of the traps laid down by Verloren or else you may perish….(Saying this he disappears)<br>Teito: Wait!  
>Profe: (Fading voice) This is your journey to seele…<br>Teito: Seele…I have heard this…before…  
>Hyuuga: (Running) Teito-kun! We are going out for some breakfast, wanna join?<br>Teito: Oh, ok..

(At the Barsburg 7th district church)  
>(In the garden)<br>Ouida: Where is Bishop Labrador?  
>Liam: Maybe he is sleeping in the bushes like always…<br>Ouida: (Runs and looks behind every bush one at a time) Where? Where? HERE!  
>Labrador: Oh, Ouida-kun!<br>Ouida: You should not sleep in the garden!  
>Labrador: I am sorry<br>Castor: (Enters) What is the matter?  
>Ouida: The daily matter..<br>Liam: Daily?  
>Castor: Now, that Labrador has awoken he will come to you after the daily morning mass…<br>Ouida: Ok  
>Liam: Lets go! Ouida oni-chan!<br>Ouida: Lets go..  
>(Ouida and Liam leave)<br>Castor: Labrador-san, who were you busy with?  
>Labrador: (picks up a white rose and stares at it) A forgotten child…<br>Frau: How….is Teito doing?  
>Labrador: Quite well, but something horrible will befall him soon…<br>Frau: I wish I could protect him..(Looks at the scythe in his hands)  
>Castor: We have to wait…<br>Labrador: A little longer…  
>Lance: (Enters) What seems to be the case here?<br>Frau: A forgotten child is being remembered..  
>Lance: (confused)<p>

Me: How was it?  
>Lance: I only appear in last 3 lines!<br>Me: Yes, so what?  
>Lance: Why?<br>Me: I wanted it that way!  
>Lance: I want more screen time in the next chapter!<br>Me: No.  
>Lance: But, the future Archbishop should have more screen time!<br>Me: I will think about it! The next chapter is coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

The Black Hawks Patroling Week  
>CHAPTER 5<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own 07 ghost this is just a fanfic!

(In the 3rd district)  
>(At a Restaurant)<br>Hyuuga: The meal was delicious!  
>Waitress: Thank you for the compliment.<br>Hyuuga: But, something was missing…  
>Waitress: Oh my! What seems to be missing?<br>Hyuuga: Will you let me taste it?  
>Waitress: Its our duty to serve our customers..<br>Hyuuga: Then lets go somewhere else and talk shall we?  
>(Suddenly' Konatsu hits Hyuuga with a baseball bat hard)<br>(Hyuuga goes flying and crashes in the next shop)  
>Konatsu: I am sorry for the trouble, Miss.<br>(Waitress leaves)  
>Teito: I have seen this kind fight before (Thinking: Where did Konatsu get the baseball bat from)<br>Konatsu: Is there something wrong?  
>Teito: I think I have felt the anger that Konatsu was feeling….but…on whom?<br>Konatsu: Teito?  
>Teito: (Gets Flashbacks from the time he spent in the church) What is this?<br>Konatsu: Teito-kun?  
>Teito: WHAT IS THIS? AAAAAHHHH(head starts hurting very hard)<br>Konatsu: Teito-kun!  
>Kuroyuri: What is happening?<br>Haruse: Must be his past memories which want to come out..  
>Konatsu: We must take him to Ayanami sama!<br>(Everyone starts running towards the military guest house, Hyuuga slowly follows)  
>Konatsu: Ayanami sama!<br>Konatsu: He must be in his room…  
>(Everyone runs towards Ayanami's room)<br>(Kuroyuri opens the door which is unlocked)  
>(Everyone see Ayanami sleeping on his desk with an innocent face)<br>Everyone: Kawaii…..*.*  
>Hyuuga: Its been a long time since I had seen that face..<br>Everyone: You used to see him like that?  
>Hyuuga: It was when we were in the military academy…<br>(Flashback)  
>(First day of 1st year students in the Barsburg Military Academy)<br>(After the opening ceremony, in the class)  
>Teacher: I will be your homeroom teacher. Please co-operate with me.<br>(He asks all the students to say their names one by one)  
>(After some boys gave there introductions, one boy stood up)<br>Ayanami: My name is Ayanami.  
>(The boy next to him stands up)<br>Hyuuga: I am Hyuuga.  
>(Flashback stops)<br>(Suddenly Ayanami wakes up)  
>Ayanami: How dare you come into my room without my permission?<br>Konatsu: Something is wrong with Teito-kun!  
>Ayanami: Lay him on the bed.<br>(Ayanami touches Teito's forehead)  
>Ayanami: His memories are flickering..<br>Hyuuga: Can't you seal them back?  
>Ayanami: I am trying.<br>(As soon as Ayanami touches Teito's chest, he is repelled, Vetrag's symbol glows on Teito's chest)  
>Ayanami: You are meddling again, Vetrag?<br>Vetrag's voice: You will no longer use this child! Your demise is nearing, Verloren!  
>Ayanami: Konatsu…<br>Konatsu: Yes sir?  
>Ayanami: Stay with Teito Klein here and don't let him go anywhere.<br>Konatsu: Why sir?  
>Ayanami: I cannot handle this alone now, I need my fragments, I will continue Patrol with the others, You stay here and take care of Teito.<br>Konatsu: Yes sir!  
>(Everyone except Konatsu leave)<br>(outside)  
>Hyuuga: Aha!<br>Shuri: What is the matter, Hyuuga sama?  
>Hyuuga: Nothing! Just a little nostalgic since I saw Aya-tan's cute face…<br>(Flash back)  
>(In the military dormitory)<br>(In room no. 45)  
>Hyuuga: How long do you intend to keep studying?<br>Ayanami: I will study till noon so leave if you want to!  
>Hyuuga: But, We are supposed to roam around in pairs with our roommate!<br>Ayanami: Fine! Where do you want to go? I will not wait!  
>Hyuuga: To the candy store!<br>Ayanami: Fine! Hurry up then!  
>Hyuuga: Lets go!<br>(At the Candy store)  
>Hyuuga: Give me 5 lollies!<br>Shopkeeper: Here you go (Gives Hyuuga 5 lollies)  
>Ayanami: You will get sick!<br>Hyuuga: Two are for you! (Hands 2 lollies to Ayanami)  
>Ayanami: (takes the lollies and eats one) I….am..feeling dizzy..<br>Hyuuga: That's because the lollies have alcohol in them!  
>Ayanami: (Faints)<br>Hyuuga: Aya-tan, you cant even handle this much alcohol?  
>(Hyuuga picks up Ayanami on his back and go back to the dormitory)<br>(At the dormitory)  
>(In room no. 45)<br>(Hyuuga puts Ayanami on his bed and goes to sleep himself)  
>(He looks at Ayanami's sleeping face and smiles)<br>(Flash back ends)  
>Hyuuga: These memories are the only treasure I and Aya-tan share…I will never let go of them….never ever.<br>Shuri: ?

Me: How was it?,  
>Ayanami: What's with the sleeping face?   
>Me: Kawaii…hehehehe…<br>Ayanami: / (Runs away)  
>Me: The next chapter is coming soon! (runs after Ayanami)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

The Black Hawks Patroling Week  
>CHAPTER 6<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost so bear with it guys!

(In the 3rd district)  
>(In the evening)<br>Ayanami: Lets go back to the Military guest house. We will leave for the 4th district at 9pm. Get some rest.  
>Everyone: YES SIR!<br>Ayanami: Lets go.  
>(Everyone go back to the guest house)<br>(they reach the guest house's front door)  
>(Konatsu opens the door)<br>Konatsu: Welcome back Sir.  
>Ayanami: How is Teito Klein's condition?<br>Konatsu: He has woken up, but, it seems he has remembered something from the past..  
>Ayanami: (Shocked) What?<br>(Everyone run to Teito's room)  
>Teito: (Looks at everyone who enters) AYANAMI!<br>Ayanami: Teito…?  
>Teito: YOU KILLED MIKAGE!<br>(Teito attacks Ayanami with his Zaiphon)  
>(Ayanami dodges the attack and pins Teito to the ground by his hands)<br>Ayanami: So, you have remembered everything about the time you spent in the 7th district?  
>Teito: 7th district? What are you talking about?<br>Ayanami: I see. (Throws Teito to the wall, Teito loses consciousness)  
>(Everyone except Konatsu leave the room)<br>Hyuuga: Aya-tan, Why does he not remember everything? The seal broke, right?  
>Ayanami: Yes, the seal has broken but Vetrag's seal is still there, I cannot reseal his memories until that seal is gone…<br>Hyuuga: And how are we supposed to remove the seal?  
>Ayanami: There is one person else who can unseal or meddle with the memories, that is Feist…<br>Hyuuga: Aya-tan, thinking of something interesting again?  
>Ayanami: I guess you are right. (Grins)<br>Kuroyuri: But Teito-kun sees you as an enemy…  
>Katsuragi: I will keep him under control…<br>Hyuuga: What about Konatsu-kun?  
>Ayanami: Katsuragi will work with Konatsu..<br>Katsuragi: Shuri is something the matter?  
>Shuri: Why must Konatsu oni-sama also work for that slave?<br>Ayanami: Teito may have been brought up as a combat slave but he is more useful than you ever will be, so, instead of criticizing try to do your best so that you can get to your Konatsu 'oni-sama's' level.  
>Shuri: (Widening his eyes) Level?<br>Hyuuga: Do your best!  
>(In Teito's room)<br>Teito: Konatsu, Why do you follow Ayanami? You do know what he did during the Raggs war…or maybe you follow him because you don't care about anything that happens to another countries people….  
>Konatsu: You are wrong, the second thing is that I care for human lives, each life has their own value, they all deserve a life but we soldiers have a duty towards the king of this country, we have sworn loyalty to him and will do anything for him….we military are in one way combat slaves for the king….<br>Teito: (Eyes widen) I see…..(Eyes close) What the first thing, then?  
>Konatsu: I do not follow Ayanami, I follow a ray of light which has paved me a path away from my family and has shown me my power, even though I am not a warsfeil I still have these human hands to fight, the ray of light that has paved this way is not Ayanami but it is Hyuuga sama…<br>Teito: Hyuuga?  
>Konatsu: He maybe irresponsible, irregular and lazy but he is the one person who gave me the feeling that I should not use these hands to wield a sword without knowing what it is really meant for, he taught me how to make my sword my power even without the warsfeil inheritance from my family….I learnt all this from Hyuuga sama….<br>Teito: Konatsu, even after learning all this have you ever felt thankful that you were born into this world?(face saddens)  
>Konatsu: Baka, That's what I have been saying all this time…Hyuuga was the ray of light who showed me 'My importance', 'My capabilities'…So, What have you learnt all these years?<br>Teito: I have learnt, not much but one thing for sure, I must live for the people who died to keep me alive, I must live for Mikage, Father and My father, Mark-kun and Akkun and all the people from Raggs kingdom because…(Stands up in a straight posture)  
>Konatsu: (Eyes widen)<br>Teito: They have all left something of themselves with me to move forward and live for the purpose I was born, for the journey that I had started with Father, and now I remember everything, but still something is missing….  
>Konatsu: Do you remember Frau?<br>Teito: Frau? Who is that?  
>Konatsu: (thinks: he remembers everything before the raggs war but he does not remember what he was doing these 2 long months)<br>(Katsuragi enters quietly)  
>Katsuragi: Teito-kun. Finally calmed down, eh?<br>Teito: Let me go and finish my reason for living.  
>Katsuragi: That reason you are talking about is a big danger to us warsfeil..<br>Teito: Tch…  
>Katsuragi: Put the chains on him, Konatsu.<br>Konatsu: Ok sir.  
>(puts chains on Teito's hands)<br>Konatsu: This will restrain any zaiphon attacks from you, so be a good boy.  
>Teito: I thought atleast you would understand my purpose but you are the same as Ayanami, a dog of the military.<br>Konatsu: (Shocked, Slaps Teito) We are not dogs! We work to not only protect the king but also to protect the country…and its people!  
>Teito: How are you protecting this country by collecting hatred from other countries towards your country?<br>Konatsu: War starts from division of power…If we have only one power governing all of us then there will the least of battles..  
>Teito: This one power….Is it King Barsburg or God or Verloren? Which one?<br>Konatsu: That is…..classified information….but remember King Barsburg is nothing but a pawn of destruction working according to God's order and the same goes for the Pope, you know the best about this don't you?  
>Teito: Maybe…but I still have to find what's missing…<br>Konatsu: The seal that Ayanami sama put on you is broken, but Vetrag's seal is still there because you yourself don't want to remember anything. Try peeping in your own sins before talking about our country, look for that sin that you have done which you do not want to remember..  
>(Konatsu leaves)<br>Teito: I don't know what I've done….I really don't, In these times I wish you were with me to stand beside me, but maybe I am too dependent on you, Mikage and on Frau too…Frau? Who Frau?...  
>(Teito's head starts aching, he sees flash backs from his time in the church)<br>Teito: What is this? AHHHHHHH!  
>(All the black hawk members come running in)<br>Konatsu: Teito-kun!  
>(Teito uses zaiphon randomnly everywhere, and then gives a huge blast)<br>(The guest house blasts)  
>(All the Black Hawk members are saved by Ayanami's warsfeil shield)<br>(Teito gets up and starts running away, he sees a hawkzile and flies of with it)  
>Konatsu: Teito-kun!<br>Ayanami: Stop. That hawkzile is damaged he will not go far. We will follow him shortly.

(At the Barsburg 7th district church)  
>(In Frau's room, near the window)<br>Frau: (sitting on a chair near the window with one elbow on the window)  
>(a strong wind blows in)<br>Frau: Darn Brat?  
>(In the garden)<br>Labrador: What an ill wind…Teito-kun is coming to his greatest challenge ever…he has already set foot on that dangerous path.  
>Castor: It seems we have to do overtime again…hehehehe…<br>Lance: Frau will be happy I guess…  
>Castor: He surely will be..<br>(In Frau's room)  
>Frau: Enough porn for today! Lets go to sleep!(Yawns and is about to enter his coffin)<br>(Labrador, Castor Enter)  
>Castor: The time has come to get back things important to you.<br>Labrador: Teito is a little impatient..  
>Frau: (Shocked then smiles) I guess its time to work! Where is Lance?<br>Castor: He left for the 1st district already.  
>Frau: So, where are we going?<br>Castor: To the 4th district…  
>Labrador: Lets go.<br>(They leave)

Me: How was it?  
>Hyuuga: ZZZZZZZZZZ<br>Me: Hyuuga?  
>Hyuuga: ZZZZZZZZ<br>Me: Hyuuga!  
>Hyuuga: AYA-TAN, I DID NOT WET MY PANTS TODAY!<br>Me: Why would you say this to Ayanami?  
>Hyuuga: HO HO HO! Classified Information! (Winks)<br>Me: How was the fanfic?  
>Hyuuga: Ah, Konatsu-kun you learnt so many things from me…didn't you get bored?<br>Konatsu: They were the truth to life, I would never get bored to that! (Blushes)  
>Hyuuga: Hehehehehe…However…Aya-Tan has become unromantic and NO KISSING SCENE yet!<br>Me: No kissing scenes!  
>Hyuuga: You Promised! I will be waiting for the Kissing scene in the next chapter!<br>Me: The next chapter is coming soon, and Hyuuga, I made no such promises!


	7. Chapter 7

The Black Hawks Patroling Week  
>CHAPTER 7<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own 07 ghost so just read my fanfic!

(In the 4th district)  
>Teito: (Wakes up in an unknown place)<br>Frau: Awake, Darn Brat?  
>Teito: AAAAHHHH! WHO ARE YOU?<br>Frau: Hasn't your memories come back yet, Teito?  
>Teito: How did you know my name?<br>Castor: It seems that he has not yet remembered everything.  
>Labrador: (Running towards them) I found some Glorelieil flowers! This would heal Teito's wounds without being corrupted by the wars in the Eye of Mikhail.<br>Teito: You are….  
>Frau: Darn Brat you are such a pervert, You remember the girl(pointing at Labrador) but have completely forgotten about us.<br>Castor: It cant be helped, the previous Profe was a woman too, right? I think it's a hereditary characteristic that every Profe is either a girl or a boy with a girls face..  
>Labrador: (All of the sudden takes Castor's head and punches it in Frau's stomach) I AM NOT A GIRL!<br>Teito: Excuse me miss…  
>Frau: (bursts out laughing) Miss….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!<br>Labrador: (Slaps Frau in such a way that Frau flies away)  
>Teito: Women are scary…<br>Labrador: Teito-kun, I will show you just how much scary I can be!  
>Teito: No no no! By the way who are you people?<br>Labrador: You don't know us?  
>Teito: I saw a kid who looks like you hanging on a tree in the Krat mansion in the 3rd district! But who on earth are you people?<br>Castor: I guess he doesn't remember, so, we have to introduce ourselves again..(smiles)  
>Frau: (walking towards them) I am Frau, you are my apprentice bishop!<br>Teito: Eh, what?  
>Frau: Apprentice bishop….<br>Castor: (Blows Frau away with one punch) Don't mind him, his name is Frau. My name is Castor and that woman there is called Labrador.  
>(Labrador blows Castor away with one punch)<br>Teito: Labrador….(thinks about the dog breed named Labrador: Bark Bark)  
>Labrador: I am not that Labrador and neither am I a girl, My name is Labrador.<br>Teito: Oh! So, How do you know me?  
>Labrador: You are missing 2 months memories, right?<br>Teito: Yes.  
>Frau: (coming with Castor towards them) We are bishops from the 7th district church, anyway you saw me once when I was fighting Ayanami, right?<br>Teito: Huh? I don't remember that happening!  
>Castor: It seems you are not only missing 2 months memories but also some memories have disappeared due to sudden interference in the seal of Vetrag and interruption of your overflowing memories, Teito-kun.<br>Frau: So, how can we bring his memories back to normal?  
>Labrador: You can interfere with memories, right Castor?<br>Castor: I cannot interrupt much but I can rearrange the memory patterns so that it will not be affected by Vetrag's seal or Ayanami's seal, but still I will require a day or two because its my first time and if any mistake is made he may lose his memories forever.  
>Labrador: But, I am sure that Ayanami has set off to look for Teito already, the hawkzile was very damaged from before. Ayanami is enough intelligent to anticipate that Teito cannot go far on this damaged hawkzile….thats why if we stay here we may engage in battle with them….<br>Frau: Why don't we go to the 6th district? The Hausen house is safe and Teito also has Feist's cursed ticket on him which we obtained there and we also have Castor!  
>Castor: Have you forgotten the rules, Frau?<br>Labrador: We cannot meet our family and friends from our past lives after we have become one of the 7 ghosts.  
>Frau: What about the 5th district?<br>Castor: It is Teito's home district and birthplace, also Vetrag's seal is there which is connected to the cursed ticket Teito obtained. I may be able to connect nicely there.  
>Labrador: Lets go there then!<br>Frau: Ok. Lets go Darn Brat!  
>Teito: I am not a Darn Brat! And Why on earth are you helping me?<br>Labrador: We are bishop as we said, it is our job to help.

(On the way to the 4th district)  
>(On the windscreened Hawkziles)<br>(On Hwk#345#)  
>Shuri: Konatsu Oni Sama, you are such a brilliant guide, one day I will be like you!<br>Hyuuga: You can never replace Konatsu-kun as my begleiter!  
>Shuri: Who wants to be your begleiter? When Konatsu oni sama will get promoted as lieutenant! Then I will become his begleiter!<br>Hyuuga: You talk too much kiddo!  
>Konatsu: Shut up you both! Concentrate!<br>Hyuuga: Why is this Baka Oak here anyway?  
>Konatsu: Ayanami sama said that since Teito-kun ran away with one of the hawkziles, we have to adjust without one pilot so he gave us the duty to take care of Shuri while he is being guided by Katsuragi-san!<br>Hyuuga: Aya-tan is too intelligent!  
>Konatsu: (sighs)<br>Shuri: What? What?  
>(In Hwk#347)<br>Katsuragi: We will reach the 4th district in ½ an hour.  
>Ayanami: We will land near the city, no one should go into the city!<br>Katsuragi: But it will take some time to find a safe landing area.  
>Ayanami: The 4th district has lots of riots going on because of the annexation of Antwort with it. There may be some riots in the Military base as well. We will land near the city and go in it on foot.<br>Katsuragi: Yes sir!  
>*Contacting all Hawkziles! This is Katsuragi from Hwk#347#! Everyone land near the city. Nobody enter it! We will go in by foot!*<br>*All ships: YES SIR!*

(In the 5th district)  
>(At the Raggs castle)<br>Frau: We reached here rather quick!  
>Castor: (Covered with mud and thorns) We should have taken the normal road instead of the shortcut through the Antwort Mango Swamps…<br>Labrador: (Covered with Pink tulips) Well, I had no problem!  
>Castor: Where did all these flowers come from?<br>Labrador: These are living Tulips that are found only in the Antwort Mango Swamps. These are very rare and if you make a herbal paste with this and the Green Lavender of the 6th district, it can cure wounds left by Kors and Wars. These flowers are very expensive.  
>Castor: I have heard about the Green Lavender, its is a useless herb on its own but when mixed with other herbs it can be very useful. Anyway, the swamps went easy on you…<br>Frau: Hehehehehehe….its because they thought Labrador is a girl.  
>(Labrador kicks Frau and Frau breaks through one of the windows of the castle.)<br>Teito: So, this is the 5th district?  
>Labrador: Yes, this is where you were born, Teito.<br>Castor: Lets go. I will start rearranging his memories soon.  
>(They all go inside the castle)<p>

(In the 4th district)  
>(In Hwk#347#)<br>Ayanami: I will find you soon, Teito Klein.

(In the 5th district)  
>(In the Raggs castle)<br>(A sudden wind blows)  
>Castor: What an ominous wind…<br>Labrador: He is coming.  
>Teito: Ayanami….<p>

Me: How was it?  
>Labrador: I am not a girl.<br>Me: I know that, its just comedy….  
>Me: Labrador?<br>Me: Labrador?  
>Frau: He left.<br>Me: Hmmm…tell him that the next chapter is coming soon.  
>Frau: I will tell him and then we can go and have tea somewhere!<br>Me: I don't go on dates with dead people!  
>Frau: Fine, Whatever, Sister Libelle will go with me!<br>Libelle: Bishop Frau, today you have garden duty! Bishop Labrador is nowhere to be found!  
>Me: Oh no! Labrador!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

The Black Hawks Patroling Week

Disclaimer: I do not own 07 ghost so bear with me!

(In the 5th district)  
>(At the Raggs castle)<br>(everyone enter a room full of royal items)  
>Castor: This must be the kings room, too bad its frozen.<br>Frau: They have got stuff made of white gold to but since its frozen it would break easily…  
>Labrador: We should start setting his memories now…<br>Frau: Yeah, Castor!

Frau: Castor?

Frau: CASTOR!  
>Castor: AAAAHHHH! What is it you pervert?<br>Frau: We don't have time to look at these stuff.  
>Castor: No, This room is frozen but it should have been abandoned a long time ago but the it is proper condition still now.<br>Frau: What do you mean? Someone lives here?  
>Castor: Maybe.<br>Labrador: So, where is he then? We did not see anyone when we came here!  
>Castor: He may have gone somewhere or he might be hiding somewhere.<br>Frau: What do you suggest? Should look for him or focus on Teito?  
>Labrador: We should focus on Teito first, don't you think? We don't have time!<br>Castor: I suppose you are right.  
>Frau: But where is the Darn Brat?<br>Castor: Teito?  
>Labrador: Teito!<br>(In some part of the castle)  
>Teito: I wonder where the bishops went…<br>Unknown voice: Boy, where are you going?  
>(An old man comes out from one of the corridors)<br>Teito: Do I know you?  
>Old man: My name is Mark. I used to serve as a bodyguard for the young prince of this castle…<br>Teito: The Raggs prince?  
>Mark: Yes.<br>(Castor, Labrador and Frau runs towards them, Frau pin points his scythe at Mark)  
>Frau: He smells human to me.<br>(All let their guard down)  
>Labrador: Who are you, Grandpa?<br>Mark: My name is Mark. I used to serve as a bodyguard for the young prince of this castle…  
>Castor: So you worked under Teito? I see..<br>Mark: What? Who Teito?  
>(Castor points at Teito)<br>Mark: You must be kidding me! Him! He is just a lost child! By the way the prince's name was Tiashe not Teito!  
>(Suddenly Feist appears behind him)<br>Feist: I will show you the memories of that boy!  
>(Some threads come out of Teito's chest and some from Mark's chest, Feist holds them together)<br>(Mark sees all of Teito's hidden memories)  
>(Feist lets go of the threads)<br>Mark: Prince! You came back! (hugs Teito)  
>Teito: Wha..?<br>Frau: (In Castor's ears) How did you show those memories which are sealed?  
>Castor: Those threads were his memories, I just took them and connected with Mark-sans memories.<br>Labrador: They were sealed, right?  
>Castor: Those memories have been always there in Teito's mind, the memories just wouldn't reach his mind….thats all.<br>Frau: (Picks up Teito from Mark) Now, we will work on his memories, can we stay here?  
>Mark: Ofcourse, this is prince Tiashe's home!<br>Castor: So, shall we get started?  
>Frau: Yeah.<br>Labrador: Yes.  
>Teito: What?<br>(A sweet smell suddenly flows through the air)  
>Teito: What is Thiii…..(Falls asleep)<br>Mark: Tiashhhh….(Falls asleep too)  
>Frau: Good Job Labrador! (Winks)<br>Labrador: No problem.  
>Castor: Now, lets erase Marks memory about Feist!<br>Frau: Wouldn't he forget that Teito is Tiashe too?  
>Castor: I will skip that memory.<p>

(At the 4th district)  
>Yukinami: Sir Ayanami, we did not find any hawzile ruins around!<br>Ayanami: That means that either he did not land here or he was rescued.  
>Hyuuga: So, what should we do now?<br>Ayanami: We will head to the 5th district!  
>Everyone: Yes sir!<br>Ayanami: Not now, we need some rest after traveling like this in a hurry.  
>Hyuuga: Aya-tan lets go to the city.<br>Ayanami: Yes.  
>Konatsu: Everyone to the city!<br>Everyone: Yes sir!  
>(Everyone enter the city)<br>(Many people come running towards them with weapons)  
>(Hyuuga slashes everyone like meat)<p>

(At the Raggs castle)  
>(In a large room with a large bed)<br>Castor: Lets start.  
>(Multiple strings come out of Teito's body, some threads come out of his forehead, Castor starts tieing both threads)<br>(outside the room)  
>Mark: Whats going on in there?<br>Labrador: Nothing will happen to Teito! Frau and Castor are with him.  
>(Inside the room)<br>Castor: You know, you did not have wait in here, Frau.  
>Frau: I will stay with the Darn Brat wherever he is!<br>Castor: (Sighs)

(In the 4th district)  
>(At the Military Guest House)<br>(In Shuri's room)  
>Konatsu: Wear your coat! We have to go for patrol!<br>Shuri: But I thought that we were going to look for Teito!  
>Konatsu: Ayanami sama said we have to keep the Teito matter a secret from the Army and tell them he is sick!<br>Shuri: But Oni-sama….  
>Konatsu: Lets go!<p>

Me: How is it?  
>Teito: It is short.<br>Me: Really?  
>Castor: And boring….too much….<br>Me: Eh? It cant be!  
>Castor: It is…<br>Mark: Hohoho..  
>Me: I will try harder in the next chapter then which is coming soon!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

The Black Hawks Patroling week

Dislclaimer: I do not own 07 ghost so just read this.

(At the 5th district)  
>(At the Raggs castle)<br>(1 whole night has passed)  
>(In the room where Teito was been checked)<br>Frau: Have you not finished yet?  
>Castor: Wait, I am about to reach the core!<br>(Suddenly a light glows from Teito's chest and blinds everyone for some time, suddenly the visions of the Raggs war appear before Frau and Castor)  
>Frau: These are Teito's…<br>Castor: Memories of the Raggs war.  
>Frau: And that is….<br>Castor: Teito…(Looking towards a boy holding the eye of Mikhail)  
>(Frau and Teito watch)<br>Teito: Father, I don't want to kill anymore!  
>Fea Kruez: I know Tiashe, but you must fight to live! You must live!<br>Teito: Because of me Akkun, Mark-kun and Father are all suffering!  
>Fea Kruez: They are doing this to keep you alive, so you must live!<br>Teito: Father….  
>(The scenery suddenly changes to the time when Teito finished the priesthood examination)<br>(Frau and Castor watch)  
>Teito: I must get revenge for what Ayanami did to mikage…but not by giving my life up but by living and taking the path that Father chose for me! And this is my own decision!<br>Frau: (pats Teito's head) Then I will follow you to the ends of this world.  
>(Small tears start falling from Frau's eyes who is watching the flashback)<br>Frau: Teito….  
>(The scenery changes again all of the sudden. The background has become the one similar to the pandora's box)<br>Fea Kruez: Why do you ghosts keep meddling with Teito?  
>Frau: Because I promised to follow him to the end!<br>Fea Kruez: You do know what will happen to you when you reach Seele.  
>Frau: I know…<br>Fea Kruez: Teito is already in pain because of so many deaths, if you come close to him and he sees you disappear then he will die for another time…  
>Frau: But if I don't stay near the brat maybe he will be back to what he was when he was in the military! I don't want to lose this Teito…..never….<br>Fea Kruez: (smiles) I knew you would say something like that, you are just like Gida ( the previous Zehel)….I have removed both the seals….Teito will get back his memories…  
>(The scenery changes back to the room where they were treating Teito)<br>Castor: Let us take some rest…and let Teito take some too.  
>Frau: What about his memo..<br>Castor: ….Don't worry Teito's memories are back!  
>Frau: Thank god…<br>(They come out of the room)  
>Mark: How is prince Tiashe?<br>(Castor slashes Mark with Feist's scythe, Wars start overflowing from Mark)  
>Warsfeil: How did you know?<br>Frau: You are a Warsfeil?  
>Castor: According to Teito-kun's memories Mark should have been dead during the Raggs war!<br>Warfeil: Correct, I work under Ayanami sama, when I die, my soul will go to Ayanami sama and tell everything or maybe he already knows!  
>(The Warsfeil disappears)<br>Castor: We have to leave as soon as possible!  
>Frau: Yes.<br>Labrador: We have to wait until Teito-kun wakes up!  
>Castor: Ok<p>

(On Hwk#347#)  
>Ayanami: Now?<br>Katsuragi: 5 degrees slide towards the left, half engine.  
>Ayanami: Ok.<br>*Incoming call from Hwk#344#*  
>*Incoming call received*<br>*Kuroyuri: Where are we going?*  
>Ayanami: To the 5th district, I have got some intel on Teito's whereabouts.<br>*Kuroyuri: Ok sir!*  
>Ayanami: Teito Klein…I will not let you escape from my grip again.<p>

(At the Raggs castle)  
>(In the room where Teito is)<br>Teito: (Wakes up) FRAU!  
>Frau: (Wakes up from his nap) WWWHHHAAATTT?<br>Teito: (runs and hugs Frau) You are alright, right?  
>Frau: (Pats Teito's head) Yes, I am fine..(smiles)<br>Teito: I was so WORRIED! (Smacks Frau)  
>Frau: You were the one who forgot me!<br>Teito: You NEVER even tried to call me! You only fought! (stands and cries slowly)  
>Frau: I am sorry…..and YOU TWO can come inside now! (Kicks the door open)<br>Castor: Well, actually we….  
>Labrador: ….did not want to ruin the atmosphere here!<br>(Teito runs out of the room and goes to the frozen garden)  
>Teito: (Remembering the garden he used to play in) I am home once again….<br>(He lies down on the frozen grass)  
>(Frau comes too)<br>Teito: It seems so different from the last time I came.  
>Frau: Its all white now…filled with snow.<br>Teito: No, there is a little bit of blue in that sky too! The sky where Fyulongs fly freely! Fyulong…..Burupya…..MIKAGE! WHERE IS MIKAGE? (Smacks Frau by mistake when getting up)  
>Frau: I did not see him with you since you left the 1st district.<br>Teito: Then he must be still in the Houburg Fort! We have to go there! Although he is with Hakuren but there are the court ladies with him who might…..(thinks of Mikage being dressed up as a doll) NOOO! I cant let that happen!  
>Frau: What are you thinking darn brat? (he leaves while patting his own head)<br>Teito: I hope I will meet you soon Mikage…  
>Unknown voice: Yes, I will take you there Teito Klein.<br>Teito: (turns) Ayanami!  
>Ayanami: It seems your memories have returned, Teito Klein.<br>Teito: (Backs off) Too bad for you, eh?  
>Ayanami: I will just reseal it. (Tries to use Vetrag's powers but fails, he looks at his hand) I see, Vetrag has sealed his powers within me and will not release it.<br>Teito: Father…  
>(Frau, Castor and Labrador run towards Teito and guard him)<br>Frau: You have showed up again, eh Verloren?  
>Ayanami: You are interfering again, Zehel?<br>Castor: We wont let you take Teito-kun! (Attacks Ayanami with his strings)  
>Ayanami: (reflects the attack) Did you forget that I have a part of your body with me, Feist?<br>Castor: Tch!  
>(Labrador attacks with his vines as a distraction and Frau attacks on Ayanami but Hyuuga stops the vines and Ayanami deflects Frau)<br>Hyuuga: I wont let anyone hurt Aya-tan…  
>(Labrador attacks Hyuuga, Hyuuga dodges the attack but gets attacked by Castor from the behind by his string, Konatsu comes just in time to save Hyuuga but once again Labrador attacks both with his vines but Kuroyuri and Haruse block the attack, Frau tries to attack them but is blocked by Katsuragi)<br>(Teito confronts Ayanami, Teito attacks Ayanami with his zaiphon but Ayanami dodges, Hyuuga and Konatsu run towards Ayanami to guard him)  
>Ayanami: Stay Out Of This! This is a fight between two different ideals about god! Do Not Interfere!<br>(Ayanami attacks Teito with his sword wrapped with wars, Teito tries to make a barrier with zaiphon but his barrier is broken and Ayanami injures him on his right arm, Frau runs towards Teito but is blocked by Hyuuga and Konatsu, Hyuuga and Konatsu attack Frau at the same time, Frau dodges Konatsu's attack but suddenly Hyuuga appears behind him and slashes him on the back, Frau falls to the ground, Labrador confronts Katsuragi, Katsuragi attacks but Labrador dodges but suddenly Kuroyuri appears behind him and is about to slash Labrador but is held back by Castor's threads, Labrador escapes, Haruse frees Kuroyuri, the fight has reach a critical situation where the black hawk have an upper hand)  
>(suddenly)<br>Unknown voice: This was our home once where we served the Raggs king! We will not let you ruin it!  
>Hyuuga: Those are….<br>Labrador: ….Fyulongs!  
>Ayanami: Retreat! We don't stand a chance against the Fyulongs and they are a national treasure, we are not allowed to hurt them! Retreat!<br>Hyuuga: EVERYONE RETREAT!  
>(All the black hawk members fly off in their hawkziles)<br>Teito: Why did you save us?  
>Fyulong: I gave my baby knowing that you will revive the fallen Raggs, and so letting you die will be a disappointment for not only us fyulongs but your friend Mikage too.<br>Teito: Thank you!  
>Frau: Lets go! (falls to the ground with his injuries)<br>Castor: (picks Frau up) Take some rest..  
>Labrador: (picks up Teito) You too.<br>Castor: I am sure that Ayanami and the others are waiting some where further from the 5th district.  
>Labrador: How are we supposed to go to the 7th district now?<br>Fyulong: Don't worry. I will escort you to the 7th district.  
>Castor: That will be a great help!<br>Labrador: Lets go then.  
>(Castor and Labrador with the injured Teito and Frau fly away in the hawkziles following the Fyulong)<p>

(In the 6th district)  
>(Military Guest House)<br>Hyuuga: What do you intend to do now Aya-tan?  
>Ayanami: I know that they are going to the 7th district, we will leave soon.<br>Kuroyuri: Why don't we leave now Ayanami-sama?  
>Ayanami: Fyulongs have been serving the Raggs royal family and have been protecting the Raggs castle. They will surely not leave Teito, the Raggs prince alone.<br>Kuroyuri: I see.  
>Ayanami: Besides that, we have to keep Teito's escape matter a secret so thats why while Teito is being transferred to the 7th district we will finish the patrol.<br>Hyuuga: But we cannot infiltrate the church when they reach there!  
>Ayanami: Even Fyulongs cannot go that near so the Fyulongs will surely leave them when at a distance from the church, so, that time we will attack, now lets patrol.<br>Everyone: Yes Sir!

Me: How was it?  
>Hyuuga: Long!<br>Me: What about you, Konatsu?  
>Konatsu: ZZZZZZZZZZZ<br>Me: Konatsu?  
>Konatsu: ZZZZZZZZZZZ<br>Me: Konatsu?  
>Hyuuga: Look he fell asleep, I think he is tired because of the fight.<br>Me: Tell him that the next chapter is coming soon!  
>Hyuuga: Oki doki!<br>Me: (Sighs)


	10. Chapter 10

The Black Hawks Patroling Week  
>CHAPTER 10<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own 07 ghost. So, read my fanfic, please! 

(Near the Barsburg Church)  
>Castor: The clouds are disappearing! We must be near.<br>Labrador: You can leave us now. Fyulong-san.  
>Fyulong: I have a name, Silhoutte. This name was given to me by my master, Weldeschtein Krom Raggs.<br>Frau: I see, that's Teito's father.  
>Labrador: You are awake, Frau?<br>Castor: How is your wound?  
>Frau: Its fine…Ack! (Almost faints in pain)<br>Castor: Get some rest, we are near the church.  
>Labrador: You can leave us now, Silhoutte. We will head towards the church now.<br>Sillhoute: Ok. See you again someday.  
>Castor: Thank you for your help.<br>Sillhoute: I did all this for the prince and my son.  
>(Sillhoute leaves)<br>Labrador: How is your arm?  
>Castor: Its still unstable.<br>(When they come out of the clouds they are shocked to see the Black Hawk members have arrived there)  
>Kuroyuri: Did you think you could run away, Darn bishops?<p>

Ayanami: Do not kill Teito Klein, kill the rest!  
>Everyone: Yes sir!<br>(The Black Hawks start firing, Castor and Labrador dodge the attacks and try to run towards the church but is blocked by Hyuuga's hawkzile, Hyuuga then accelerates towards them and pushes Labrador and Teito off their hawkziles and Castor almost fell but grab the seat tight and was saved but Frau fell, Castor accelerated to catch all of them, he caught Frau but Hyuuga's ship opened their windscreen and caught Teito and Labrador, the black hawks fly off, Castor follows them to a distance but they disappear after a distance)  
>Castor: Darn!<br>(Castor flies of to the church) 

(At the church)  
>(In Frau's room)<br>(Castor treats Frau's wounds)  
>Castor: Labrador handles these medicines the best.<br>Frau: (slowly wakes up) Where is Teito?  
>Castor: He was taken away.<br>Frau: What?  
>Castor: He was taken away with Labrador to the 1st district by Ayanami.<br>Frau: It cant be, Labrador-san too?  
>Castor: Yes.<br>Frau: We have to save them! (runs towards the door)  
>Castor: (Knocks Frau out cold with a kick) Baka!<br>(Ouida enters)  
>Ouida: Where is Bishop Labrador?<br>Castor: He was captured…  
>Ouida: I see…got ca…GOT CAPTURED? WHY? WHEN? WHERE?<br>Castor: Calm down, Ouida-kun! We will go get him tomorrow!  
>Ouida: But why not now?<br>Castor: Because Frau is injured!  
>Ouida: Oh yes….<br>Frau: Don't worry about me, I will be fine!  
>Castor: Shut up and recover soon!<br>Frau: But but….  
>Castor: Don't worry…just get some rest! <p>

(At the Houburg Fort)  
>Ayanami: (Walks towards a prison cell) Having a good time, Teito Klein? Profe?<br>Labrador: Why? Why? Why are you doing this?  
>Ayanami: I will take revenge on all who blamed me for Eve's death!<br>Labrador: I see….so you are doing all this not to find Eve's soul but to convince your own heart that you are not the killer! How low…  
>Ayanami: Shut up!<br>Teito: It's a pity that you call this your love for Eve! Verloren!  
>Ayanami: Should you be saying that? When you are in this state?<br>Teito: Tch!  
>(Ayanami walks away)<br>Hyuuga: Should we let them be?  
>Ayanami: I cant kill Teito! And I need Profe's powers, so its better to let them live for now.<br>Labrador: (Shouts) Ayanami!  
>Ayanami: (Turns towards him)<br>Labrador: Your pitiful sin will soon be cleansed….soon a messenger will ascend from heaven and cleanse your soul!  
>Ayanami: Hmm..before that happens The Chief of Heaven will have to face his grave!<br>(Ayanami walks away)

(At the Barsburg Church)  
>Frau: (sleeping)<br>Castor: Lance and Labrador are in the enemies territory…I and Frau alone cannot handle The Black Hawks…..  
>Ouida: I will come too!<br>Liam: Me too!  
>Ouida: No, Liam! Its dangerous!<br>Liam: I will always be with you brother! No matter how dangerous it is!  
>Ouida: Liam…<br>Castor: But even if you two come…it is impossible to handle the Black Hawks…  
>Unknown voice: I will help too…<br>Unknown voices: We will help too…  
>Castor: That's….<br>(Hakuren comes out of the shadows, along with him Ouka and her servants appear)  
>Castor: Why are you all here?<br>Ouka: We heard everything from Hakuren…Although I am the Barsburg Princess but what happened to the Raggs Kingdom and Teito was not right either…I as the Princess of the Barsburg Empire and the 1st child in the line of inheritance of the throne, Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg will release Teito and return his land and his glory as Warheit Tiashe Raggs and will establish peace among the two empires!  
>Castor: But we don't have enough people to fight against the Empire!<br>Ouka: I have many followers in the military….they will help us infiltrate the fort!  
>Hakuren: So, when will we set off?<br>Castor: Day after tomorrow. 

(The day after the Next day, the previous day was spent in deciding a strategy for the infiltration)  
>(Outside the church, In a large field, all hawkziles including some military people or followers of Ouka)<br>Castor: Is everyone ready?  
>Everyone: YEAH!<br>Castor: Frau?  
>Frau: Ready!<br>Castor: Hakuren?  
>Hakuren: Ready!<br>Castor: Ouka?  
>Ouka: Ready!<br>Castor: Lets go!  
>(All hawkziles fly off one after another) <p>

(At the Houburg fort)  
>Military Officer: Large number of Hawkziles located near the gods eye!<br>Miroku: Send Out the lebeidzile!  
>(In the Leibeidzile)<br>Ayanami: Set off!  
>Hyuuga: Patrol is over…(Grins) <p>

(Across the clouds, In the Heavens, Near some valleys, Standing on a lake filled with water crystal blue, there stands a lone figure. Silky brown hair, fair skin and thin hands, looking towards the other side, wearing nothing, walks towards the ground…)  
>Unknown figure: This place has not changed much….it still has the scent of death…Father has not cleaned it up yet…(Smiles)<p>

Me: Guess what? This is the last chapter of the story "Black Hawks Patroling Week"  
>Lance: But I was not seen once!<br>Me: Your name was mentioned a lot!  
>Lance: But I need to show my face!<br>Me: In the next story…  
>Lance: Wait wait….If this is the last chapter then when will I come?<br>Me: In the new story…this story will be continued…it is named "The Descendant from Heaven"…We will reveal the mysterious figure…  
>Lance: And me?<br>Me: I will think about it…  
>Lance: NO!<br>Me: Everyone who ever wants to read the next part of the story…please look forward to the new story "The Descendant from Heaven" 


End file.
